1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a developer unit for an image forming apparatus, in which developer agent is smoothly circulated.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus for forming an image on a recording medium with a developer unit has been known. The developer unit is often provided with a developer device with a developer roller to carry a developer agent and a developer agent container to contain and supply the developer agent to the developer device. In order to supply the developer agent in homogenized condition so that consistent image-forming quality is maintained, the developer unit may be specifically designed to have the developer agent to be circulated between the developer device and the developer agent container. In such a developer unit, the developer agent container may be arranged in a higher position with respect to the developer device, and the developer agent stored in the developer agent container is supplied to the developer device so that the developer agent may be supplied from the developer agent container to the developer device smoothly by use of gravity. However, in the developer unit, conveying the developer agent reversely from the developer device to the developer agent container against the gravity has been difficult.